


Broken Dreams And A Beating Heart

by glampire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glampire/pseuds/glampire
Summary: They say that time will heal everythingThey say that I will feel better in time.
Relationships: Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Lyanna Stark/Original Male Character(s), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Broken Dreams And A Beating Heart

But you're never coming back.

A world where different choices lead to different things, but not everything has a happy ending.  
I made my choice to be free and live free without any man to want to tame me or want to own me I am like the living wind in motion.

I didn't run away with a prince, but I also didn't marry the one I didn't want with the help of my adoring brother I ran away to a distant land and so I remained just a memory for those who wanted to use me my father, my future husband and a prince who came with beautiful songs and poems, but deep down I knew that no man was able to be someone I trusted so I made my destiny.  
Destiny was not beautiful for those who stayed there a marriage full of hatred and lack of love, a man unable to assume his mistakes and my family despite alive my brother was not able to be happy, but remained alive the sweet irony of fate many who died stayed alive, but in the end would like to be dead because sometimes they live knowing that you do not ė the choice of someone hurts much more than living telling himself that he would love you.

Where I am nobody will ever know, but one day who knows I will come back and show my daughter, the north and the starks, but for now let them think I'm dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in Portuguese but I translated sorry for any mistake.  
> My first fic.


End file.
